


Blurry

by Val_Creative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Canon, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Outer Space, POV Keith (Voltron), Polyamory, Romantic Friendship, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Keith reflects on his leadership and how everyone got affected by the space madness, and then he seeks comfort and physical warmth from his teammates. None of this should have happened.





	Blurry

**Author's Note:**

> MORE [VOLTRON BINGO](https://voltronbingo.tumblr.com/)! This time for " **[Massage](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2ceaf9433ff728147cbd672757e6523e/tumblr_pfyhnxS5iv1qh1cr6o1_540.png)** " card space on my NSFW genre card! Yes,,,,, I love polydins. I do. I will admit that. Does anyone else like polydins? Give a shout if you do! Or any variation of it! Well you are here, and I am here, and I wanna say if you have thoughts, please share! Thanks!

 

*

As the leader, Keith doesn't know how to fix this.

"Maybe it's a form of space sickness," Allura murmurs, the bruise-dark rings prominent under her eyes. "We were out there for—" She lets out a quivery and high noise, bowing her head forward. Pidge's hands touches to her soft, naked knees as she watches Allura with mild and growing concern. Her bare, dark brown shoulders loosen under Keith's fingers rubbing her tensed muscles, but not doing much else.

Lance's hand locks into hers, while he moves in closer to Allura's and Keith's left side.

"Maybe," Keith repeats tonelessly, feeling Lance's other hand grasping and thumbing over Keith's upper arm. Both men share a brief, silent look, and perfunctory smiles. They're all _bruises_ and sallow skin right now.

A similiar, sickly tinge to the blue, green, brown — hell, _all_ of their irises.

He vividly remembers attempting to tether all of the Lions with the zip-line, getting hit periodically by the energy pulses in deep, endless void, succumbing into the urges of fear and madness.

None of this should have happened.

As if plucking the thought of his mind, Hunk leans into Keith's right side, his own bigger fingers drifting over Keith's nape like a reverent, playing gently with stands of dark hair. "It's okay now," Hunk breathes, pressing his forehead to Keith's temple and grinning when Lance copies him. A pair of lips drags over Keith's stubbled jaw, opening and mouthing patterns, litanies.

Pidge shifts onto Allura's lap, kneeling up with her legs spreading apart and whining in surprise when Lance's thumb rakes over her little, warm nipple exposed to them, massaging over the brown-pink aureola.

Keith watches with a dull, pulsing heat ascending in his chest, his bare and flaccid cock stirring to life on his thigh when Allura embraces Pidge with one arm, stroking up her back, and mumbling against Lance's mouth when it clashes against hers, and then both of them kissing Pidge at the same moment, pushing their tongues together, attempting to ease Pidge into kissing them back willingly.

Hunk's fingers not cradling Keith's neck reach out, petting into Allura's silvery hair, and then holding the back of Pidge's head, guiding her backwards so Hunk can press his lips to Pidge's mouth in a friendly, affectionate smooch. It earns him a dreamy, low sound of arousal and a few mutters.

Lance juts out his hips, groaning when Pidge's hand flails out, bumping over his erect, ramrod-straight cock. She's helped out by Allura curling Pidge's fingers and entire palm over the base, jerking him off slowly before Hunk urges Pidge's head down, easing her kiss-swollen lips over Lance's pre-cum gooey tip. Allura seems to return the favor on Hunk, swallowing down the large, meaty girth of his dick, humming around him and starting to lazily finger Pidge's moist entrance clenching down on her.

Keith ruts himself a little against the hot, fleshy line of Allura's buttocks, dampening it — and to be honest, he doesn't know when they all undressed. Or got here in this room. Could just be another hallucination.

His heart quickens.

 _Could_ —

The inside of his paladin-helmet beeps, over, over and over. Keith's eyelids flutter open.

He glimpses the familiar reddish alert inside his visor and the starless void engulfing them. Keith shudders out to the stale, dry air within his suit, his arms beginning to cramp from holding on.

" _Sound off_ …"

*

 


End file.
